<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All at Once by Narrissic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554552">All at Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrissic/pseuds/Narrissic'>Narrissic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ereri [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both adults, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Magic Shit, Panic Attacks, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Reincarnation, ereri, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narrissic/pseuds/Narrissic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure he acted like he did, but it was clear that Eren had nowhere near the number of memories Levi did.</p><p> </p><p>Modern AU/Reincarnation</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ereri [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All at Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Modern reincarnation AU.</p><p>I highly suggest listening to so ist es immer as you read this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure he acted like he did, but it was clear that Eren had nowhere near the number of memories Levi did.</p><p>The first, or rather, second time they met was on a street. Levi saw short brown hair and grassy green eyes and hugged him.</p><p>Eren back then had almost punched him for hugging a total stranger, but like a distant memory he too got to know Levi all over again. </p><p>He remembered a bit, but not at all like Levi did.</p><p>Sometimes he sees Eren's death in vivid detail- the blood, the screaming- and sometimes it's like a flame being extinguished, and when he wakes, he flounders for Eren's sleeping body that is always there next to him. </p><p>Not this time though, and the realization sends Levi reeling. </p><p>He's dead, his thoughts instantly supplied. Cadet Eren Jaeger, Humanity's Hope, and he's Humanity's Strongest and the titans and where was he? How did he get here? </p><p>He was shaking, he realized minutely, and looked around. Nothing was familiar. Nothing made sense. </p><p>Eren was dead. </p><p>The realization had Levi clutching his head, painfully, and backing himself into the corner on the bed. </p><p>Bed. Where was he? Was he in the capitol? Nowhere else could you find beds as nice as this, not to mention everything else in the room that didn't make sense, like the big screen across the room or the device on the bed he could only guess was a bomb or something. </p><p>Just then someone came out of the adjacent room, someone who looked like Eren Jaeger and Levi almost screamed. </p><p>"Levi? What's wrong, baby?" </p><p>"I can't remember," Levi mumbled, looking to Eren, then his surroundings again. "Where am I..?"</p><p>"Fuck," Eren mumbled, realizing all at once what was happening, and made a B-line for his phone. </p><p>Once he had it he came upon Levi on the bed, who had the look of rectified fear and almost murder in his eyes from what he perceived to be an intruder.</p><p>"Don't worry, don't worry, Levi, look at me. I'm gonna play it now, it'll be okay," Eren rambled, fumbling and missing the play button three times before he got it.</p><p>From the first strums of the guitar, Levi automatically began to calm down. </p><p>Eren knew not to touch him right now, just to turn the volume up and monitor him closely. </p><p>It's always this song, Levi thought, his first coherent thought. </p><p>It reminded him of names he could no longer remember, but at the same time grounded him firmly in reality. </p><p>His eyes fluttered, and he sighed as gentle German singing continued to fill his ears. </p><p>This part he could make out and even sing. </p><p>Chairs so close and room so small<br/>
You and I talk all the night long<br/>
Meagre this space but serves us so well<br/>
We comrades have stories to tell</p><p>Affectionally he could feel Eren's comforting hand at his back, and he tensed slightly at first, then relaxed to the touch.</p><p>He could remember, taking that soldier's bloody hand, telling him he had meant so much to humanity and that he would keep fighting for him.</p><p>And it's always like that in the evening time<br/>
We drink and we sing when our fighting is done<br/>
And it's always so we live under the burnt clouds<br/>
Ease our burden, long is the night</p><p>He remembered the titans he fought, the underground.</p><p>Kenny, his uncle. His mother.</p><p>Just as no stars can be seen</p><p>Levi nodded along to the music. </p><p>We are stars and we'll beam on our town<br/>
We must all gather as one<br/>
Sing with hope and the fear will be gone</p><p>He remembered cleaning with his squad.</p><p>Petra.</p><p>Ouero.</p><p>Erd. </p><p>Fuck, he couldn't remember them all.</p><p>Just that they died.</p><p>And one tried to imitate him constantly, he didn't remember which one, but he remembered finding it endearing. </p><p>Levi sang quietly, and as it reverted back to German, he opened his eyes. </p><p>He continued to shake, but he remembered where he was, who he was more solidly now.</p><p>As the song ended he sighed shakily. </p><p>"Do you feel a little better?" Eren inquired gently from beside him, and Levi looked at him, almost fearful. </p><p>"Eren.. how can I make you understand how this song makes me feel?" Levi asked, almost childlike. "It's like.. a distant memory, but so vivid it feels like it's happening again. It's like.." Levi gazed down at his own hands. "I remember sleeping together, and fighting together, and-"</p><p>Then the tears were coming and Eren was hugging him and it hit Levi all at once over and over again. </p><p>"How can I make you understand?" Levi sobbed. "How..?" </p><p>"I don't know.." Eren finally mumbled, then pulled back. "All I remember is you.. being there. I remember being together, but other than that, I.."</p><p>Levi sniffled. "Take my hands," he said, and Eren took them without question. "Let me try." </p><p>Their foreheads brushed together and they gazed at each other, Levi shaking and Eren as steady as a stone.</p><p>Levi squeezed his hands, as if some kind of psychic transfer were about to happen. He focused on those memories, as if somehow he could transfer them to Eren.</p><p>It was an impossible dream, but that only made him try harder. </p><p>"Levi, I-" Eren began, and suddenly it hit him all at once as the chorus surged to life.</p><p>So ist es immer, that in the evening time<br/>
We drink and we sing when our fighting is done</p><p>Growing up, his mother Carla, his father, the key. </p><p>So ist es immer, we live under the burnt clouds<br/>
Ease our burden, long is the night</p><p>The titans, being akin to stuck in a bird cage. </p><p>Mikasa, Armin, and Jean and Historia and Conny and Sasha and transforming into a titan-</p><p>Da die Sterne nicht leuchten<br/>
We are stars and we'll beam on our town<br/>
Schauten wir das Licht selbst an<br/>
Sing with hope and the fear will be gone</p><p>And finally Levi, kicking the shit out of him to save his life, him locking him away in the basement only to share conversations, then brushes of the hand, then kisses, then their whole world. </p><p>The reverberation of the power had Levi and Eren both sent fumbling, Levi over the side of the bed, and Eren falling straight on his ass on the floor. </p><p>Levi saw stars and groaned. Before he knew it Eren was before him. </p><p>"A-Are you okay!?" </p><p>"Fine," Levi grumbled, and took Eren's hand up as the song repeated once again, not that he was complaining. </p><p>Eren still looked starstruck however, and Levi took him by the shoulders. </p><p>"Do you understand now?"</p><p>"I.. How?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"How did you do that?"</p><p>"I don't know!" Levi exclaimed. "I just knew I had to make you remember.." </p><p>"Well I do.." Eren ran his hand through his hair. "I.. how do you even deal with that? It's like.. a life I didn't even know I lived."</p><p>"Exactly," Levi sighed. "I'm sorry." </p><p>All Eren did in response was embrace him, and Levi reciprocated it slowly. </p><p>"But you're not alone in this anymore. Okay?"</p><p>"..Okay," Levi responded, and closed his eyes. </p><p>Would these memories haunt him forever? Probably. </p><p>But that song always helped him. And now maybe it would help Eren too. And maybe Eren remembering just as much as he did would help him too.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>